dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram/Strength/1
Strength Sram First off, I advise you to start your training with Ganymede. Even if you know the game inside and out, where he takes you is a nice leveling place. Train on the arachnees until you get to level 4. It may be boring, but it gives real good exp. Srams specialize in traps and invsibility: thus all you have to do is place 2 traps right between you and the arachnee and the battle is over. When you level the first time, make sure you put your charecteristics into strength and vitality, 3 str, 2vit. Continue this 3/2 build until lvl 11. Then start to go 4/1, str/vit. Continue this for a long time, as it is a good build(works out really well for me). Also though, if you're worried about what equips you should get, go for the adventurer set. If you get the whole thing, the extra 40 life is incredibly helpful, and same with the 40 wisdom (makes leveling a LOT easier). Also, the 40 strength makes your attacks much stronger, and the 40 agility makes dodge roll failed a thing of the past. Lastly, there is the chance and intel. The intel really has no point, unless you decide to get striking or some other intel skill. But the chance on the other hand allows for some nice drops. Also, with the adventurer set, you get to choose you weapon. Alas, it does not give you more ap, but there is still a ring slot, so if you find a good ap ring, you are made (besides treering, it totally destroys the point of this set). So try and work for this set. Thankfully, it is very common to find, (apart from hat and cloak)and not too pricy, like the gob or treeset. Anyway for skills, first get your deviousness to lvl 4. Totally skip every other skill until then. At lvl 4, it only costs 3 ap, which is good. It is like pressure for Iops (since you can use it twice), and should be very helpful at a low level, and for a while. Once you're level 7 I believe, you should save up for tricky blow, which is very, VERY, helpful. Right now it is advisable to train on lvl 6 gobs, as long as there is a fence or obstruction. Just trap and deviousness, then run away. Btw, our class is good at running away. These will give good exp and level you quickly. Once you are level 10 with tricky blow, automatically up it to 3. Now it only costs 3 ap, and knocksback 3 spaces. Now you may level tricky trap, location, or save up to level tricky blow or deviuosness(it is nice to have them both at 5, but you don't really need deviousness there; you only want the 3 ap, the damage doesn't increase much). Once you are lvl 11 you should have enough life to take a couple of hits from gobballs, just in case things go downhill in a battle. You now want to train on gobballs that are higher than 6, which is when they get 4 mp. This is where tricky blow comes in handy. Once they are 1 space away, use deviuosness, then attack with tricky blkow, knocking them back 3. Then run away with your 2 mp left. This keeps them away forever, or at least until the next critical failure. The life is nice, because it allows you to get hit from high levels once or twice, in case of those nasty crit fails, or an obstruction of some kind. Anyway, start on 9s. Make sure they are easy (meaning you can fight them with only getting hit once or twice at the most). Then try 12s. Do the same as you did for 9s ( if you followed my instructions, this should be easy and give you pretty good exp.) Next try 15s. Now these guys are tough, simply because they have the most life, and they can kill you in one hit with a critical. So with these fellas, you have to be REAL cautious. This should give you very good exp for a while yet. Once 15, you should have tricky to 4 or deviousness to 5, (I personally had tricky to 4, simply because it does more damage at high levels then deviousness. However if you like the range, by all means, level deviuosness. Now you should start saving for invisibility if you haven't already. It is a wonderful, WONDERFUL skill that has helped me in many places. However, some gobs can see hidden, which is bad. And if you are challenging, and you use invisibility after you've moved, if the people can remember where you used it, you are in trouble my friend. So immediately get invisiblity to 3 or 4, as it is helpful. This is another 5 skill, but don't be alarmed, there will definitely be skills you don't need later on, which will give you time to level these skills. ---- Also training strength full on with no vit is good because with most sets comes a nice little health bonus. I trained Tricky trap to 4 when i got it and deviousness only a little bit because even if you can do two spells in one go it still doesnt do much damage didn't level up deceitful attack at all because it is fire and i trained my strength. At low levels i got agility up to 15 for critical hit and critical failures. I didn't train location at all because it doesnt seem to get any better. Mistake quite high for the strength and agility as well as chance for quite high hits and invisibility to level 2 just incase i need to do a pvp battle because most Combat npc's can find invisible things. With this set i recommend trying to get gobbal set because it has life bonuses strength and agility bonuses. ---- Level your Deviousness and Tricky Blow until you can do each with only 3 AP. At this point, you can kill anything that moves 4 without taking a single hit. This works for Gobballs (12's & 15's) and Gobball War Chiefs, as well as Boars. This is a great way to level up when you're level 10-20, as the Level 15 Gobballs will give you a lot of experience points. The key is to get exactly 5 squares away from them. Gobbals tend to run straight towards you, but will run around traps. Don't bother with the traps, but use your Devious spell until you can get it exactly 5 squares away. When it is its turn, it will run towards you and be one square away. Move one towards it, use Tricky Blow, and then Devious. Then, back up two. Repeat until it is dead and it will not even get you once. The hardest part is counting the squares. Note that this strategy only works with a single monster, it gets slightly more complicated when you have a group, however, on certain boards, you can use Mass Trap to pick off the smaller monsters, then use this strategy to finish off the big one. Be careful of getting trapped, and always give yourself space to run away! ---- A lvl 20 Sram with level 3 Tricky Blow and level 3 Tricky Trap should be able to take down any single opponent that moves 4 or less spaces, granted it doesn't attack from a range (Larva) and you have room to move back (don't corner yourself). Deviousness is all well and good, but for 3 AP, you can do 15-25 damage with a tricky trap, granted if you are lucky. Gobballs are for the most part idiotic. If they dodge your trap, it usually gives you and extra space to play around with. Using a Bow in these occasions is always fun. I don't reccomend traps, since you may have to double-back, and preferrably not on your own traps. The good part about some bows are the fact your Strength increases their damage, and the bonus stats you can get off some of the more decent ones. If you level up your Invisibility enough, it only costs 2 AP. This allows you to attack with almost any attack and stealth (or after a Crit Failure) Category:Class